marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Falcon's Wings
| Model = | Version = | Universe = Earth-616 | LeadDesigner = T'Challa | AdditionalDesigners = Desmond Burrell, "Hophni Mason" | PlaceOfCreation = Wakanda | PlaceOfDestruction = | Origin = Desiring a boost in his power to be more than a "costumed athlete", The Falcon's partner, Captain America, contacted his fellow Avenger the the Black Panther to help. The Falcon, his girlfriend Leila traveled to Wakanda, where the two heroes designed high tech wings to attach to a similar version of the Falcon's costume. | Dimensions = | Weight = | Creators = Steve Englehart; Mike Friedrich; Sal Buscema | First = Captain America Vol 1 170 | HistoryText = Original Set At the request of Captain America, the Black Panther (T'Challa) designed a set of wings for Sam Wilson aka the Falcon. These wing harness featured detachable jet-powered glider wings made of lightweight titanium ribbing and Mylar. The wings were covered with wafer-thin solar power receptors that convert sunlight into electricity for power miniature high-speed electric turbine jets in his uniform and even his boots. Falcon, later on, has had his wings improved upon by a third party. These wings detached and reattached to his uniform cybernetically. The costume's visor came equipped with various capabilities, including infrared lenses, giving him the ability to see objects by their infrared signature at night, magnification capabilities, and remote imaging sensors that allow a full 360 degree of vision when activated. The cowl also has a wide band receiver and transmitter with an unspecified range. Hard Light Harness Black Panther later supplied Falcon with a new costume and wings. An emitter array on Falcon's back creates holographic "hard light" wings with a maximum wingspan of up to 50 feet (15 m). Controlled by a cybernetic link, the wings can be instantly reconfigured into "dozens of different cruise configurations". A "magnetic drive", in turn, provides the thrust needed to get Falcon airborne. The emitter also possesses GPS Jamming Devices that prevent satellite tracking, while the hard-light wings interfere with infra-red tracking. A Vibranium microweave was added to the costume itself, making Falcon resistant to small arms fire, as well as virtually indestructible due to the technology's self-repairing nature. The entire system is controlled mentally through cybernetic circuitry in the Falcon's mask. The costume has in the past featured a hidden "talon," a cybernetically controlled grappling line built into the gauntlets of his costume which he uses to entangle opponents, hook objects, or for swinging and climbing when his wings are detached. The costume's visors come equipped with various capabilities, including infrared lenses, giving him the ability to see objects by their infrared signature at night, magnification capabilities, and remote imaging sensors that allow a full 360 degree of vision when activated. The cowl also has a wide band receiver and transmitter with an unspecified range. Alternate Reality Versions Image Description Issue On Earth-1610, this world's Sam Wilson has developed wings of a more military nature. Wilson wears a "wing-pack" capable of extending wings that allow him to fly. His wings are controlled through the help of nanotechnology with which he can communicate and which can also send and retrieve computer information. The wings are partially self-repairing.In particular, they can change frequency and become cloaked to detection for both the wings and the individual attached to the harness. On Earth-12041, Falcon's wings in this universe is known as the Falcon Armor and was developed by Tony Stark. Sam Wilson choose the suit over the War Machine Armor when Iron Man called on him to help the Avengers battle the Red Skull and Hydra. The suit is embroidered with holographic wings of which can produce explosive flechettes and retractable talons. For transportation, the holographic wings permit him to fly at incredible speeds and with more precision than the most advanced aerial vehicles. He also utilizes the suits advanced x-ray scanners and heads-up display which are embedded in the face mask. Marvel's Avengers Assemble Season 1 1 On Earth-199999, The Exo-7 Falcon is a jet pack with retractable wings. It provides a light weight and highly versatile alternative to parachutes in combat environments and was used by Sam Wilson in the Middle East in service of the U.S. Air Force. Although designed for a single operator, the Exo-7 Falcon provides enough thrust to support the weight of two men for a brief period of time. It is equipped with a tightly packed backup parachute that can be manually deployed in the event of a system failure with the jet pack and wing assembly. At least two of the Stark Industries Exo-7 Falcon flight rigs were manufactured and deployed to Afghanistan. One was lost in combat, while the other was returned to American soil and mothballed. The surviving Exo-7 Falcon was extracted from secure storage by Captain America and the Black Widow at the request of Sam Wilson, and subsequently used in a counter-attack on Hydra. It was extensively damaged during the battle, with one wing sheared off and the other jettisoned for an emergency parachute deployment. Sam later appeared with a new pack with a new red coloring when he join the new Avengers team. Captain America: The Winter Soldier On Earth-14042, Falcon's wings are retractable, and attached to the back of Falcon's costume. In appearance, they resemble the Earth-12041 version. These wings have the ability to detach from the rest of Falcon's costume and become a remote controlled weapon capable of creating a destructive tornado. This option is called the Redwing Mode. Marvel Disk Wars: The Avengers On Earth-TRN562, Falcon's wings were retractable wings attached to a jetpack. After Sam joined Avengers Academy, his wings would be given periodic upgrades by fellow student Iron Man. Marvel Avengers Academy | CurrentOwner = Sam Wilson | PreviousOwners = | Notes = * The Falcon's wings have deflected projectiles on several occasions. The earliest occurrence was deflecting the Plant Man's projectile orchids. More recently he was shielded from small arms weapons fire from Nuke. | Trivia = | Links = }} Category:Technology Category:Stark Industries Technology Category:Wakandan Technology Category:Avengers Equipment Category:Captain America Equipment Category:S.H.I.E.L.D. Equipment Category:Spider-Man Equipment Category:Vibranium Category:Suits Category:Falcon Equipment Category:Flight Harness